The Mark of the Slayer
by LadeeRin
Summary: Sango's life was perfect, she was going to law school, had lots of friends and an amazing boyfriend. Until one day, her life gets turned upside down after meeting a certain silver-haired demon. Set in modern times. Sango x Sesshomaru later on.


" Kagome, Habeas Corpus?"

Startled, Kagome turned back toward the professor "sorry… I"

The professor frustrated walks back to his desk "Maybe if you spent more time paying attention in class rather than talking to your friends you would –

"Habeas Corpus, a writ requiring a person under arrest to be brought before a judge or into court, especially to secure the person's release. Unless lawful grounds are shown for their detention."

Everyone including the professor looked toward me "well… at least your friend has been paying attention, your name is…Sango right?"

"That's right, Professor"

"Well, Sango how about you give the class an example using habeas corpus?" he asks motioning for me to stand. I looked over at Kagome then slowly move to my feet.

Taking a look around the classroom and stop at two students.

"Okay…umm let's say John here was charged with domestic assault against Mary, but Mary was too scared to testify against him during the hearing. The evidence presented would be mainly hearsay. Hearsay statements of witnesses that refuse to testify in court are not admissible. John could then file a habeas corpus petition, asking the court to overturn the conviction"

"Very good. Take your seat. Moving on, let's discuss what those lawful grounds might be. John, can you give us an example?"

Sitting back down I sigh quietly as Kagome sends me a quick grin.

_**RING…**_

" We'll have to pick this up after the weekend. Don't forget your assignments on page #250 are due Monday."

Packing up our things we make our way outside

" That was awesome Sango! How did you know all of that?" Kagome asks.

" I like to read ahead" I said with a wink

" I can't believe I am friends with a bookworm" Kagome laughs as she shook her head.

" Hey! I am not a bookworm I jus-"

Large, warm hands covered my eyes making me squeal and jump. However, soon enough I knew who the hands belonged to.

" It kind of sounds like you are, babe"

Pulling his hands down, I turn around to see my boyfriend Miroku standing there smirking at me. I push him back playfully and roll my eyes.

" I am **NOT** a bookworm. I want to pass this course; and not just by the skin on my teeth" I toss my book bag over my shoulder and continue walking.

" Bookworm!" both Miroku and Kagome said behind me.

I turn and slightly glare at them both. I started opening my mouth to argue back, but couldn't get a word out as Miroku had already pulled me back into his arms, and kissed me lightly.

" It's not a bad thing babe…it's adorable"

A smile creeps onto my face and I kiss him back

"Get a room" Kagome rolls her eyes and looks away.

"Maybe we will"

* * *

Rolling onto my side I pull the sheets up to cover my nakedness, as Miroku wraps an arm around me then rests his head on my shoulder.

"So, when am I going to meet your parents?" He asked casually, drawing little designs on my skin.

I look up at him quietly for a moment before saying " My parents?"

Miroku looked down at me smiling " Yeah, I mean we've been dating for some time now. I think it's time we met, don't you?" he asked.

Rolling onto my back I look up at him and slightly smile " Of course I do, I just…" I pause, trying to find the right words.

" I've introduced guys to them before and as you can tell, they never worked out. I just want to be sure-"

"Sure? Of what? Are you scared of what they might think of me?" his expression changed from curiosity to sadness.

Shaking my head I reach up and kiss him once " No, I am not scared. You're great and I am sure they will love you just as much as I do" I say defeated.

" Great!" He says with a large smile. " Let's do it this weekend, can I come with you to Sunday dinner?"

_Why is he being so pushy!_ Smiling I look up at him again before nodding " Okay, I will tell them to set another place at the table"

* * *

Walking into the apartment I slip my shoes off and look around. The apartment was on the smaller side but it was perfect for Kagome and I. the dark hardwood floors creak under my weight as I walk into the living room to find Kagome watching her favorite show, The Vampire Diaries. "Haven't you seen this episode like 20 times already?"

" You're back early" she says, ignoring my comment as she pauses the DVD and turns to look at me. " Figured I wouldn't see you until tomorrow" she winked.

" He wants to meet my parents" I say flopping into the spot next to her.

"And? That's a bad thing?" she inquired. " He is serious about the relationship if he wants to meet them Sango, isn't that a good thing?"

" of course it is I just- " stopping mid-sentence I shake my head " you're right. We've been dating for like 6 months now, we have exchanged the ' I love you's' . I guess it's time."

" So" I say nudging Kagome, trying to change the subject " How are things with you and Hojo?"

She sighed and shook her head " I dunno, it's …what's the word I'm looking for, stop and start? I don't know what to think"

" Stop and start? Because of him or you? Please tell me you aren't still holding our for that stranger you bumped into last week on the street"

" Hey! He was super cute!" she insisted.

Rolling my eyes, I bring things into perspective " When are you going to see this guy again? Seriously Kagome, you didn't even get his name let alone a phone number." My reminder made her sigh and grab for the remote.

" A girl can dream" she said quietly before un-pausing her show.

Shaking my head I get up and head toward my room " I am turning in, see you in the morning"

* * *

As I get out of the car, I look up at my childhood home. Taking a deep breath to calm my shaky nerves they've_ never approved of anyone I've dated. Hopefully, this time will be different. _I thought as Miroku grabs a bottle of wine from the back seat before getting out of the car and coming over to me, holding out his hand.

Smiling I take his hand in mine and walk up the steps and knocking. It only takes a second before the door opens to reveal my father.

" Hello Sango" he said, with a warm smile and pulls me into a quick hug, making me a bit embarrassed.

" You're right on time, dinner is almost ready" He says letting go of me and moves aside so we can walk in.

" It smells delicious" Miroku comments as my father looks him over. _Oh great here we go…_

Smiling Miroku looks around " You have a very lovely home" he says examining the family photos hung on the wall.

" Thank you." My mother says popping into view " You must be Miroku, it's nice to finally meet you! The dining room is this way" she motions down the hall.

" Now I see where Sango gets her beautiful looks from" he says while handing her the bottle of wine.

My mother smiles bashfully as she takes the wine " You're too kind. Thank you for the wine, this will go lovely with dinner"

" No Kohaku?" I say looking around for my kid brother.

" No, unfortunately not, he isn't feeling well and didn't want to infect everyone." My mother says as she walks into the dining room. _Great… I don't even have a buffer now._

" Dinner was lovely, I see Sango didn't just inherit your beauty" Miroku says standing up to bring his dishes to the sink. _Laying it on a bit thick there Miroku…_

Grabbing my fishes I follow after him, my mother in toe with her and my father's dishes.

" You are too kind Miroku" she says lightly laughing.

That's when Miroku notices and points out her tattoo.

"That's a very lovely tattoo… I noticed your husband as the same one. Did you get them while you were dating?"

Silence fills the room for a moment before I break it.

"They actually got those after they were married. Right, mom?"

Nodding she smiles at me "That's right. It's an ancient rune which symbolizes 'love' "

"Symbol of eternal love for each other, that's very poetic" Miroku said smiling at me.

I smile back as I pour myself another glass of wine and take a sip.

" I hope you saved room for dessert! I made Sango's favorite. Double Fudge Brownies" My mom says, plating dessert for everyone.

"I didn't know that was your favorite, I always thought you like apple pie"

"A girl can like more than one thing," I say to him winking, as my looks over at us disappointed. Getting up from his seat he walks over to the group "So, Miroku" he says finally reaching up. _And….here we go. *sigh*_

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

" Dad-" I start to interject _ Every single time! Why do you always have to chase them off!_

" Let him answer, Sango" He says cutting me off.

Mom stops mid0plating to look between the two men

And just like that, things got awkward for the second time that evening. Looking between me and my father Miroku finally answers.

"Well… uh. Right now first I would just like your blessing to date her." He says as he runs his right hand up the back of his neck nervously.

"And…if something were to happen to her? Would you be able to protect her?" he continues, keeping his eyes on the young man.

"Protect her? From what the boogie man?" Miroku says raising an eyebrow questionably.

Suddenly dad breaks into laughter " Yeah, the boogie man. I am just pulling your leg son. Of course, you have my blessing."

Relaxing Miroku smiles before extending his hand " Thank you, sir"

Taking his hand my father shakes it once before returning to his seat with a slice of brownie and iced cream.

Sighing in relief I take another big sip of wine and grab a plate for myself _Thank god that's over.  
_

* * *

Tapping my claws hand against the wooden desk, my patience wanes with each passing second. As the demon in front of me fumbles his words out of nervousness.

" Get to the point. How many this time" I growl out, making him stumble back in fear

"u-uh th-three that I know of m-my lord" He said twiddling with his fingers nervously.

" Find them and bring them to me, I will deal with them myself" I say dismissively with a flick of my wrist.

Bowing the demon turns to leave, more than happy to escape the room.

" If you fail…" I say low, making him stop his retreat as he grips the doorknob. " I will kill you"

Without another word, the demon quickly exits the room. Getting up from my chair I walk over to the open window, squinting my golden eyes as the setting sun momentarily blinds me. _ Those damn fools are going to jeopardize everything. They will again if I don't get a handle on this now._

A cool breeze rushes past; cooling my face and making my long silver locks sway lightly behind me.

**AN: There we have it! The first chapter of my second Inuyasha Fanfic! I hope you all liked it! I will hopefully have the next chapter up by the end of next week! Please review.**


End file.
